White Noise
by Vialana
Summary: Byakuya considers those closest to him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from **_**Bleach**_** featured herein.**

_So, just some musing and a bit of Byakuya inspired by episode 109. Sort of a missing scene for 109 too. No warnings, no real plot either, just character stuff. Mentions of Byakuya/Hisana and hints of Renji/Rukia._

**White Noise**

Byakuya watched the scene of three young souls sitting quietly enjoying their existence.

He wasn't one to feel strongly about much, and the few things he did feel strongly about he still tended to push aside. His life — he — had been changing recently and where once he wouldn't have bothered to even name the swift surge of emotion he felt watching this scene now he named it and recognised it, revelling slightly in the odd sensation before slowly putting it aside. This was done mostly because it was an emotion he still wasn't comfortable with and if he looked deep enough there were other emotions dangling attached to it ready to be acknowledged, and not all of those emotions were quite as bitter-sweetly pleasant.

Byakuya was wistful. He cared for each of these souls in vastly different ways. He was still amazed that his heart was open enough to accept them in. After Hisana — and perhaps even during their relationship — he wasn't certain he would ever allow anyone close enough to feel any strength of emotion towards. Clearly Byakuya wasn't as good at understanding his own heart as everything else about himself.

He wondered whether any of them would believe him if he admitted to all of this. Then he wondered if it would even matter.

Rukia's twinkling laughter made his heart ache. He'd rarely heard such a beautiful sound. Rukia was a reserved person around him. He knew his own attitude was mostly to blame for this. He made her wary and the formality between them created a safe distance in order for her to breathe freely.

Byakuya often wondered if he made a mistake in adopting her into the Kuchiki Clan, not because Rukia didn't deserve to be here — no matter what she or any one else may have thought about his supposed reluctance towards her new relationship with him, Byakuya did not consider her unworthy of carrying on the Kuchiki name — but rather because of her own feelings about the matter. It was an honour, but not one Byakuya was certain Rukia ever wanted to receive. He knew the pressure he'd put on her just by offering his hand to her. She had to prove herself several times over and he regretted not even offering her the comfort of a shoulder to lean on when he knew she had no one and nothing else to rely on.

Rukia had been perfect as she was, but that was in the past now and her adoption could not be changed even if Byakuya wanted to. She had proven herself worthy of his clan name better than he had. It was humbling to realise this, but Byakuya had also never had something to ever be so proud of before. Kuchiki Rukia was his sister and no one would ever take that from him.

Renji was pointing something out with an expression Byakuya had learned to recognise upon their first official meeting as Capitan and immediate subordinate. He thought he was being made fun of. The defensive edge to the expression that overshadowed everything whenever he was around Byakuya was missing though. His vice-captain was another to whom he had done a great injustice.

Renji's feelings for Rukia were almost as overwhelming for everyone around him as they were for him. Byakuya had never experienced such a love before, had scoffed at its improbable existence. How could anyone love another so much that they would betray anything and give even their lives for only the slightest bit of happiness for their loved one? Meeting Renji had been an experience he doubted anything could ever duplicate. His loyalty, determination, fighting spirit ... everything about him was so open and pure. He didn't bother hiding his past, having no shame in his low standing, yet he wasn't without respect and awe though it was clear they both had to be earned. He had no reason or desire to hide anything.

Byakuya watched others interact with his vice-captain and was astounded at their actions — so friendly and welcoming, easy and delighted. Even those who disliked him personally had some measure of respect and deference in their posture. His entire squad was devoted to their vice-captain and it barely took a week. What was more surprising was that Renji didn't notice any of it, taking their friendships in stride as though it were a natural thing to be so happy around everyone. Watching this man, Byakuya knew that — if things progressed as they were starting to — his life would be very different to how he had always expected it to be.

Kurosaki Ichigo stared out at the endless Seireitei sky with a thoughtful smile. This boy was one whose motivations had frustrated Byakuya to no end.

He was young and impetuous, rash and cocky and yet there was an intuitiveness to him that rivalled the most serene of masters. He was one to whom fighting and protecting was so much a part of him that it allowed him an insight into his opponents and others around him that few ever puzzled out. What made this insight endearing was the fact the boy didn't even know he had such a power over others. To be able to look into another's soul and understand them in a way that even that person doesn't understand themselves is humbling and Byakuya had been humbled by Ichigo more than once.

An innocent strength settled about Ichigo's shoulders. The ability to act on his feelings and not doubt himself enough to be swayed from that path he knows is right. Impulse and instinct, a charismatic naiveté that allowed him strength and knowledge without corruption. The boy had many battles behind him and many more to face. There was a darkness to him, but his soul was untouched by it, though Byakuya could not be certain the boy knew this. He would have trial later, but he would prevail, because Kurosaki Ichigo would always succeed. Simply by existing the boy gave others hope.

The three shifted as they realised they would soon have to part. Ichigo stood up, smiling at Rukia and patting Renji's shoulder as he passed. He turned his head before he left the property and Byakuya almost started in surprise as he realised the boy was staring at him.

No, he was not so young as he appeared.

Kurosaki Ichigo — substitute shinigami, honoured guest of Soul Society, sixteen year old, and endless more — smirked in Byakuya's direction before walking out of the Kuchiki house.

Byakuya almost smiled.

These souls were the future. What an interesting and wonderful future they would be living in.


End file.
